


Retaliation

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Gen, Kinda fluff, kinda family, matt is big brother you can't tell me otherwise, planning revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael and Matt chat back at the office about the suit and response to SHIELD pulling their shit





	Retaliation

Michael sighed, laying back, Matt was chuckling at him, the asshole. “I'm never going to get Braille...”

“You can read it.”

“Every way except touch!” He shifted and Matt actually flinched when his shoulders cracked one after the other.

“That sounded painful.”

“It's, they've been tense, keep locking up, it's fine.”

Michael glared when Matt's cane tapped his knee, “You shouldn't sit on the floor when there's a blind man in the room.”

“Why are you using your cane? It's your office.”

“Because you have books everywhere and you... chatter. I'm still not use to it so it throws me off my game.”

“Did Foggy sober up?”

Matt smirked, “He went home and said he was gonna pass out. I believe him.”

“Yeah, I would too. So, the bullshit at the Penthouse.”

“I'm cleared to know?”

“Yeah, ever heard of SHIELD?”

Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned, nodding. “Yeah, I've heard of it.”

“Asshole has a wild hair and keeps trying for me. Actually threatened to out me publicly.”

Matt winced when he misinterpreted the distance to his mug and knocked it off. “Damnit.”

“I got it,” Michael jumped up to grab the, thankfully, unharmed cup before grabbing the napkins to clean up the mess. “So, you know about them?”

“I've heard about them.”

“All bad things from that face.”

“Well, I haven't heard anything good.”

“Tony told me he was thrown in the rejection bin by them before.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and he ended up an Avenger because of it.”

Matt shook his head, “Sounds like Stark.” He blinked when a new cup was set in his hand, “Any idea why they have this wild hair?”

“Let's see... living vampire comes to mind?”

“Then why didn't they make a play for you before now?”

“I have no idea.”

“If they were after an asset they would have grabbed you the moment you showed up.”

“If they deemed me a threat and I was contained they might not have bothered.”

Matt shrugged, “I am honestly too tired to think on this.”

“Been drinking too?”

“I might have had a few... several hours before you called.”

“Uh huh, do I gotta tell Parker you are drunk vigilanteing?”

“Don't threaten me,” Matt shook his head and grinned even as he tried to glare at him.

Michael grumbled as he set him phone on the floor and called Tony on speaker, “What's up now kiddo?”

“Hey, any chance you have an idea why the hell SHIELD hasn't come after me before now?”

Tony shuffled with something, “I'm, honestly, still trying to figure that out. The only thing I can think of is you were a minor?”

Matt was grinding his teeth, “And he had, had the trauma crash down on him soon after his 18th. So he wouldn't have been an asset then.”

“Yeah, they figured out you are able to stabilize after all that. They may have put you on the top of the list.”

“Tony, he's rocking again.”

Michael stilled once it'd been brought to his attention, “How do I get them off me?”

“Other than talk, I've never gotten them to fuck off for long.”

“They show up like that again... I won't be held responsible for my actions.”

“I didn't hear that,” Matt grumbled, “And don't repeat it.”

“Still stands.”

Tony dropped something metallic on his end, making them both wince at the tone, “I'll talk to Fury.”

“Not in my Penthouse.”

“No, I'm going to his office, if I'm lucky I'll wake his happy ass up.”

Michael smirked, “Best parent ever.”

“You know I fucking hate that word.”

“Still stands.” Michael was smiling as he disconnected the call before sighing and flailing the pages at Matt, “Okay, I give up, I can't read your notes, can you print me out a copy about the suit?”

“Sure, let me boot up my computer.”

“The best Matt,” Michael mumbled as Matt went into his office, “Still never gonna get Braille.”

“You'll get it eventually, there's just something about it that hasn't clicked yet.”

“Matt I can echolocate this shit! But I can't read it with my fingers... It just, blurs.”

Matt was smiling as the ancient printer fired up, “I can't really help there, everything was so sensitive that... it felt like my fingers were brushing over mountains, so-” Matt shrugged, “At least until the point it suddenly felt like sandpaper. I-I always had to rest after that, numb my fingers in ice sometimes.”

“Jeeze, everything is cranked to 100 with you, isn't it?”

“Everything but sight,” Matt shrugged as he handed off the paper.

“It's annoying enough with just one; everything, must be hell.”

Matt smirked, “Something similar.”

Michael was looking through the suit, “Few details left out... Company is just listed as that.”

“It's an outline, Foggy will help me fill in the complete one once he'd done being hung over.”

Michael smirked, “You got the officers involved to agree to witness?”

“They were witness, and they'd never seen anything like that. One even admitted to seeing a homemade gps tracker in a domestic abuse case they worked, but never anything like this.”

“Gonna get the listed permits in the morning?”

“Yeah, gonna get them verified when the offices open.”

“Demo costs-”

“Stark has to get back to me once they finish cleaning up, too big of a mess to list price with the time the cops took to document everything.”

“Long fucking night.”

“Uh huh,” Matt yawned and sat back on the nearby desk. “You should go home and get some sleep.”

“Should,” Michael mumbled.

“Preferable before the sun's up. Don't you have school in the morning?”

“Fuck, I forgot school...”

“Come on, up and at um,” Michael grumbled when he felt the cane tap his foot. “Kid I'm too tired to haul your scrawny ass back to the tower.”

“Too tired to fly.”

Matt sighed when he heard the soft chattering, grumbling as he set his coat over the kid and carefully picked him up to set him in a safe spot in his offer. He grumbled as he hit push to talk on his phone, “Text Tony, the kid fell asleep at my office, he should be safe but he has school and probably won't make it, he's chattering and out cold.”

“Tony says: I'll come get him in a bit.”

Matt grumbled and sat in his chair, propping his feet on his desk to try to nap, listening for the sounds of repulsors.

 


End file.
